1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a system and apparatus to efficiently and rapidly change die sets in a stamping press line which typically includes more than one stamping press. To form a stamped part, a sheet of steel is moved successively through several presses each utilizing a die set until a desired part is formed. For efficient operation of the press line, more than one different set of dies need to be available so that different parts can be produced at different times. When a new part needs to be made, a new set of dies must be substituted for the dies presently in the presses. The subject die change system and apparatus greatly facilitates this die change procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
The current practice in a stamping press rooms is to position a number of presses in a row. A part moves from one press to an adjacent press as it is progressively formed in to a finish vehicle body part, for example. An overhead travelling crane is typically used to move heavy equipment such as dies. The depending portions of the crane are selectively moved both along the row of presses and laterally therebetween. To change a die set in a press, the heavy die set is dragged horizontally out from each press. The crane is moved between the presses so that it can lift the die set and move it from between the presses. The die set is then taken to a storage area Where a new die set is attached and moved back to the press. Typically, the new die set is positioned on a platform or the like so that it can be dragged into the press. This same procedure is repeated for each press. It can take many hours to change all the dies in a press line with six presses using the above described method.